


Dear Rabbit

by Bunny_CarrotHunter



Category: Dbs - Fandom, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Alley way, Angst, Confession, Eventual Smut, Fluff, I know I'm a wolf, Longing, M/M, Paranoia, Song Inspired, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 08:30:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19314439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunny_CarrotHunter/pseuds/Bunny_CarrotHunter
Summary: After months on the run after the ToP, Frost finally finds himself cornered by the legendary assassin Hit. Having been through paranoia for weeks on end, his biggest fear of his life ending seems to have finally come as he struggles to accept it, but Hit has other plans. If only he could find the way to convince Frost he was after more than just his life...(Frit Songfic inspired by "I Know I'm a Wolf" by Young Heretics)





	1. Chapter 1

The alleyway echoed in the splashing of water puddles. Heavy steps accompanied frantic panting as the blue Icejin hurried down the path, clenching onto the wet rag that covered his body. Slow calm steps followed behind him, unfazed by the distance he tried to put between them, because nonetheless, he was still able to stay close behind. Frost took one quick glance behind him, his heart thumping at seeing the coated figure still within sight, sending a quick shiver down his body before taking a misstep and dropping onto the ground. His elbow collided with the puddles beneath him, fresh from the rain that had recently taken place, yet he paid no attention to the possible scratches, only shooting his terrified glare back down the alley towards the legendary assassin, Hit, who took calm steps towards him. His eased expression only terrorized the Icejin even more, as if he was mocking, knowing very well what was to come.

_Dear rabbit  
_ _My legs are getting weak_

Because he knew what he was all about. The life he had taken.

_Chasing you_

Murder. Contract killing. No hesitation. No mercy. And it was coming for him.

_The snowfields wouldn’t seem so big  
If you knew_

No matter how long he could try to flee or outrun him, he knew what Hit was send out to do. The only time he would ever listen to someone else. He  _never_ let a target get away.

_That there’s blood on my teeth  
It is far beyond dry_

And he was next.

_And I’ve captured you once,  
But it wasn’t quite right_

Once the leader of the team he fought alongside, now the very man that would end it all for him.

_So I’m telling you,_

Maybe then he would finally find peace.

_That you’ll be safe with me_

Frost sat on the cold puddle-covered ground, his chest heaved at an unsteady pace as his heart beat against it, looking straight back at those piercing red eyes of the legendary hitman. His mind raced on a decision to either accept his fate, or keep on one more fight before he’s ultimately defeated. Pride was such a fragile thing now. Life and death were the matter at hand, and he was the only one to blame.

Never did he doubt Hit, his universe’s most known assassin, would have eventually gotten a contract to end the same universe’s most wanted criminal.  In a way, it was flattering, yet the rapid beating of his heart and the thought of his own life ending unceremoniously by his own once trusted ally, gave a whole new input in his situation. They had fought for the same purpose, for the same side, for the same life. Had that meant nothing?

“So, you’re finally going to do it?” he managed to say, putting up a bold stance in his expression, but the mild shaking in his voice gave away his fear to the hitman.

“How much? Hundreds? Thousands?!” the Icejin continued. At getting no response, his body agitated even further. “If you’re going to do it, don’t toy around and just get it over with!” His demanding tone did its best to hide the repressed disappointment Frost held within. He couldn’t believe it…

As much as he recognized his own strength, Frost had found himself being able to admire the power and leadership abilities Hit was capable of, something his team appreciated him for during the fateful Tournament of Power. He distinctively remembered after being brought back, the faint sense of pride he had of having him as an ally. Honorable and direct, truly worthy of being the head of his team. At one point, even for a moment, Frost had found himself… looking up to Hit, something he wouldn’t admit out loud, though now he wished he would have, but flattery could have only taken him so far. It did in the past.

Hit was in no way a weak mean, a thought he focused on so much at that moment that he vaguely remembered the hitman’s own compliment towards the Icejin from back then. A faded “ _You did well, Frost,_ ” was fuzzy within his memory.

Even so, he knew Hit had a job to do.

His body tensed after his plea to have the assassin take his first and only shot towards him, knowing there was no point in fighting.

“That would be my usual approach,” he finally spoke. Frost jolted his view back up at the man, wide eyed at his response. Was it a warning?

_And rabbit,_

“The truth is, this isn’t the first contract I’ve had for your life. Frost.”

Frost’s body continued to tense, still awaiting at any moment for Hit to take the opportunity. He couldn’t trust to let his guard down for even a moment.

“However.. I always reject them.”

Except this one.

“…W-What?”

“Because I knew that if I ever did accept and take it.. I would hesitate.”

Hit noticed his eye’s budging only slightly in confusion before he continued, having stopped his walking to stand in the middle of the alley. “After the tournament.. I always had in the back of my mind the thought of where you might have gone off, after everything that happened. The contracts, I guess you could say they were the only indication I had that you were still alive.”

_My claws are down now so don’t_  

Frost gripped his cloak. Why was he telling him this? “..W-Why would you reject them?”

_Be afraid_

A pause. “I knew that you wouldn’t go down in one hit. You could, but you would never accept it, in life or death. You’re a fighter. Even now.. I was surprised you were able to survive for this long on your own.”

Frost, blinded by his tension, found it difficult to accept the flattery, only focused on protecting his life. For all he knew.. Hit was only distracting him, but the assassin wasn’t going for that..

“Lesser men would of given up by now. But not you, Frost. You’re resourceful and cunning enough to survive, and you know it. .. Which made me even more confused, when you were erased.”

“We all were.”

“But you were first.”

Frost eased a bit when he remembered what he was adverting to. The Tournament of Power, when, after having been tricked by his counterpart, was erased, and only him from his team. He gritted his teeth again for a bit at remembering the feeling of betrayal. “Kyh! Why must you out of all people remind me of that?!”

“Only someone so out of touch with those around him, even to those he calls allies, would go so far as to trust the enemy. I never took you for that kind, Frost.”

“What kind?”

“Lonely.”

Frost’s eyes budged slightly. It was as if his wall of vulnerability had taken its first hit.

“It was only after that that I started to wonder.. of how alone you must have felt to trust someone that would eventually end you. Someone as proud as you..” Hit continued to walk towards him, the familiar sound of the calm step against the puddles reminded Frost in an instant that his life was on the line, or so he believed. “I told myself it wasn’t my business, or even to blame, but I couldn’t shake the feeling…”

As Hit tried to explain himself, he could only stare back at Frost’s fearful expression as he compared it to the last time he saw him, right after the tournament. How in a moment of calm and even curiosity, he had asked Frost where he would go, to which the Icejin never responded him, but after that silence, Hit found himself unable to stop thinking about him, something that confused him even weeks after. He told himself he had no reason to, and tried to move on as he could, yet he couldn’t help but every now and then wonder where the Icejin would have had ended up in.

He had to admit that at some point, he respected Frost for who he was, and what he was able to accomplish. After all, not just anyone could put on a facade for an entire universe for years. Someone so reliable, determined, skilled and graceful… Which made him even more confused on how he gave in to his enemy’s charm so easily. Just how low had Frost hit, both mentally… and emotionally.

From the moment he first met him to the night he recruited him in that alleyway, how much he had changed, and yet, still the same. He had no reason to care for him, and he repeated this in his mind for weeks, so much so, it was the only thing he could think even during his usual assassination runs. How much of an impact Frost had made, what he was capable of, telling himself what he was feeling for him was respect and not, as his mind once dared suggest… admiration, the way he fought, even the way he lied was only something he had seen in brief encounters with a very small number of targets but this time he had the chance to interact with at a much closer level than just a simple target.

But was that the only reason…?

“I couldn’t shake  _you_  off my mind.”

Seeing him come closer, Frost took another step back, wanting to keep a distance between him and the red eyes that stared back at him. Frost tried to find meaning in his words, only taking them as mere mocking before he ended him, reasoning that if they were anything else, Hit would of said so by now.

Unfortunately, he didn’t know Hit was also the one struggling, not only to find the words, but to come to terms on his own wants rather than what the world wanted. Even if his universe wanted Frost gone, Hit felt it was a shame if they would lose someone like him, until he realized..

It was  _him_ who didn’t want to lose him.

_I could keep you warm_

“And I believe.. I understand why. That’s why I was so hesitant to take those jobs. Because if I ever met you again, I would have no other choice.. but to accept it.”

_As long as you can just try_

“Why would you need so much time to finish  _me_  when you’ve never done with any one else?!”

_To be brave_

“I’m just another target for you! Whatever it is you have to do, just do it!”

_Yes I know I’m a wolf_

Hit slowly took his hand out of his pocket, a gesture Frost was too familiar with knowing what was to come as he took his last step back before hitting a wall.

_And I’ve been known to bite_

Looking behind him once, he knew he was cornered, the final piece he needed to let himself accept his defeat, but not easily. He took one last glance at Hit’s approaching figure before gripping his rag and shutting his eyes.

_But the rest of my pack_

He embraced for what was to come, oblivious to Hit’s emotions and true intentions. He could try to flee or hide, but that game was long gone now.

_I’ve left them behind_

Because he knew it, Hit…

_And my teeth may be sharp_

Was the only one he couldn’t escape from.

_And I’ve been raised to kill_

Yet as for Hit…

_But the thought of fresh meat_

Frost was the only one he couldn’t finish.

_It is making me ill_

He could feel his looming figure over him, his body tensed as the seconds seemed to dragged on.

_So I’m telling you_

Hit’s fingers positioned themselves under Frost’s chin tilting his face upwards towards him, a gesture that made Frost dare flutter his eyes open…

_That you’ll be safe with…_

…Just as Hit leaned in to press his lips against his.

_Me…_

Frost opened his eyes in a state of shock and confusion to meet Hit’s closed eyelids, his larger hand holding his chin up gently as their lips locked thanks to the assassin. The dread that drained from him was replaced by utter shock as he held their moment, as he expected pain and death, he received affection in a gentle gesture that was nowhere near his mind, and from Hit of all people.

Mixed with panic, shock and confusion, as well as the possibility of Hit  _feeling_  something for him became too much for Frost as his eyes glinted and a tear rolled down his cheek. The overwhelming emotions got a sniffle from him as Hit pulled back, separating his lips and meeting Frost’s distressed expression.

For the first time in many years, Hit felt guilty. Both from having given Frost an awful wave of emotions from terrified for his life to utter confusion, and not accepting his own feelings sooner. Maybe then he could have avoided the isolating look in his eyes.

It was then Frost came back to reality to realize how vulnerable his simple gesture had made him, gripping his cloth once again and shutting his eyes in shame, lowering his head to the side, hating and cursing at himself for being so weak when he promised himself to always maintain self control. His shivering body was a jab to Hit’s pride. If only he had been more direct, he wouldn’t have caused both his object of affection and himself such distress.

But he promised himself, it was going to make up for it.

_So rabbit_

Hit lowered both his arms and as gently as he could, took in Frost’s trembling body within his grasp, holding the Icejin in his arms close to his body, but Frost would not ease in the slightest, keeping his head down not wanting to look at him or the world.

_Please stop looking the other way_

He didn’t care where Hit would take him now, but fortunately for him, Hit was not planning to cause him anymore pain. If anything, he wanted Frost to be just like his old self again. Graceful and in control of himself. But first, he needed somewhere he could feel safe.

_It’s cold out there_

With someone who could provide it.

_So why not stay here_

He lifted the Icejin into his arms as he made his way back to his ship. To somewhere nobody would ever find them.

_Under_

To safety

_My_

To warmth.

_Tail_


	2. I will protect you

He had slept longer than usual, but Hit didn’t blame him in the slightest. After all, kami only knew how long Frost had gone without sleeping in a proper bed, much less getting the enough time to rest without being on edge. It was for this reason that he decided to take him back with him and let Frost rest on his bed where he could relax, but his expression didn’t show that at all. Even while asleep, Hit could tell the tension in his face, no matter how warm or dark the room was, and he felt partly to blame.

The fright he must have given him, months of being alert for his life and his surroundings, not given a single chance to relax or feel safe, followed by the overwhelming emotions once Hit carried him back to his ship that made him pass out in his arms. He wasn’t like this when he recruited him for Lord Champa’s team months prior. The tournament must of hit him, after all, everyone knew what happened to him… Maybe that’s why he understood why Frost was so reluctant to trust him again.

Hit stepped into his dark room carefully, walking to stand by the side of the bed Frost lied on. His pale blue skin and biogem shined in the moonlight that peered from the balcony’s glass on the far side of the room. As Hit sat down beside him, he could still see the faded dirty stains on his face and shoulders, his closed yet tensed eyelids, down to his lips, the ones he pulled close to himself to kiss with his own. It was a moment that in those few seconds Hit thought would ease his companion, and possibly make him understand once and for all why he wasn’t taking his life, but the look of distress in the Icejin’s expression afterwards made him regret it instantly, not that he showed it.

Hit brought a hand up to touch the resting Icejin on the shoulder, but stopped himself. He had already invaded his personal space enough, and Frost would continue to distrust him. With a sadden sigh, he pulled his hand back and sat on the edge. The shuffle of the bed sheets earned him another, this time from Frost’s tail behind him, followed by a gentle shift from his shoulders. He was beginning to wake up. Seeing this, Hit rose from the bed and made his way out the room, into the hallway.

Frost’s tail jolted gently within the warm sheets as he recovered from unconsciousness. Flustering his eyes open, the first thing he registered was… warmth. Softness. Where was the cold ground he had gotten used to? He brought a hand to his eyes and rose his head. It was a room. He didn’t remember being captured, where was-

There was a silence. Frost’s mind was blank but deep inside he recalled the last things he felt before passing out. That was when he brought a hand to his lips, touching them gently before feeling the lightest glint in his eyes. They would of begun to water had he not noticed the shadow from the door approaching. As much as he wanted to make a run for it, he had to force himself to admit he didn’t want to leave the warmth and comfort from the bed. He tried to sit up, holding himself up with his arms, before turning to the door to see Hit… carrying a bed tray.

Frost rose himself to scoot back on the bed until his attention moved down to the food on the tray. Bright fruits and a plate, leaving him still enough for Hit to reach him and place the tray on the bedside table beside him.

“I thought you might be hungry.” Frost stared at the admittedly inviting food, then back to Hit, who only nodded at him before turning back.

One glance at the food then back at the hit man, Frost could feel himself overwhelmed again and reached out towards Hit in a mix of pleading. “H-Hit.”

Hit turned back to meet Frost’s confused yet speechless stare. There were words, but none came out. The silenced lingered in the moonlit room before Hit spoke, understanding Frost wasn’t ready just yet. “Try to recover your energy.” And with that, he left back into the hall.

Frost lowered his arm in defeat and glanced back at the fruit. He took one into his hand, looking at it in hesitation before the grumbling of his stomach made him take the first bite. There was something different in the taste from a fruit snatched straight from a food vender’s stand and one given honestly, but he nevertheless appreciated the sweetness that came from it and didn’t hesitant to finish the rest. The plate held two slices of toast spread with butter, which he easily scarfed down to fill his stomach with proper nutrients after so long.

It was only minutes after his finished that he calmed his body, but not mind just yet. Now that his body was fed, he could think much more clearly, and that’s when he finally questioned his surroundings, and how he got there. He was still alive. But why? He distinctly remembered Hit admitting he had a contract for his life, more than one, even, but didn’t recall him ever telling him.. why he didn’t take them. He questioned if Hit thought he wasn’t worth the trouble, or maybe was just waiting to get a bigger offer on him, but then..

He breezed his lips with his fingers again. He could still feel his kiss. For a second, Frost thought Hit hadn’t killed him.. because he wanted to have him instead. But why. He had threaten to kill him once before, and hadn’t spoken in months, and the first thing he did when they did, was to kiss him. 

Did Hit…  _feel_ something for him?

Frost covered his mouth as soon as the thought ran through his mind and lowered his head, wanting to believe it’s wasn’t possible, not just because he couldn’t come to believe it, but because it scared him even further. Did this mean he was safe? Or in even more danger? Exhausted with his own thoughts, Frost let himself fall back on the bed, sighing at the softness of the silk pillow, relaxing his muscles on the mattress wanting to forget for a moment where he was and just exist.

A few hours later, Frost shuffled within the bed sheets, regaining consciouness must quicker this time after getting enough sleep and energy from his last meal. Even in his dazed state, he could make out the figure that was making its way out the room, most likely retrieving before he had the chance to notice him, but Frost could recognize Hit’s retreating build before he made it out. Realizing this, he sat up and called out to him.

“Hit, wait.” The assassin ceased his walking and turned back. “Don’t go just yet.” Seeing the Icejin’s stare much calmer this time, Hit obliged, returning towards him and sitting on the bed beside him, already expecting the questions. They stayed in silence for a while, none facing the other. Hit was already expecting Frost to ask him about their encounter in the alleyway, the contracts, the kiss.. the latter made Hit blush out of embarrassment. He would have to apologize for it.

Most and foremost, Frost wanted security for his life, and broke the silence of the room.

“Why didn’t you take the blow?”

“I couldn’t.”

“Don’t lie, Hit. You said it yourself, you’ve had multiple contracts for my life, haven’t you?”

“That’s correct.”

Frost leaned in more desperately. “Then why didn’t you take them? You had.. every reason to! But you didn’t. You didn’t finish me off, you’re keeping me alive, you-!” Frost wanted to call him out for kissing him, but realizing what he was going to say, it hit him that he still couldn’t believe it enough to hear it out loud. Instead, he covered his lips with his hand again, blushing.

“Why, Hit? Why couldn’t you just have killed me?”

Hit took a breath, keeping his stare on the floor. “The truth is, Frost.. I did not want to.” Frost returned his gaze to him. “Because you’re not just another target.” The Icejin’s eyes widen slightly, almost afraid. The silent respond made Hit lift his head to face him for any reaction.

The question from earlier repeated again in Frost’s mind. “Then just what am I to you?

“I.. I couldn’t finish you, because I didn’t want to lose you.”

“Then what am I?!” Frost’s expression tensed after his outburst, glaring at the hit man from the lack of answers he wanted. Hit only stared back at him, and while he always admitted Hit was an impossible book to read, he sensed a lingering bit of guilt in his eyes. The look broke through him, as he calmed his anger and gripped the bed sheets beneath him as the question came back again, now forcing himself to voice it. “Hit.. do.. do you..  _feel_ something..?”

His voice couldn’t finish from the still utter disbelief, but it was enough for Hit.

“I tried my best to ignore it.” The confirmation froze the Icejin. “I wanted to believe I was only interested at first about where you had decided to go after Vados had dropped you off after the tournament, that in any case, if I ever received a contract for your life, I wouldn’t hesitant, because I shouldn’t. I didn’t for Son Goku of universe 7, why should I do for you?”

Frost tensed again, gripping the sheets at the confession. “But then I started to.. remember you. What you managed to do, who you became. I’ve only heard stories about you, but it wasn’t until our first tournament I had the chance to meet you, but even then I didn’t bother with you. Until… I couldn’t stop thinking about you. I.. I started wanting to learn more about you. What you did, what you accomplished, even if everyone knows now it was all a lie. Yet even still I couldn’t understand why I couldn’t keep you out of my head.”

Frost could only sit and listen. It wasn’t the first time he had gotten a confession from an admirer, but it was a whole other level when it was coming from Hit, and that simple fact was leaving him voiceless. “By that time.. I was starting to get more and more contracts for your life. Some higher offers than others. I told myself they were another job, where I would have to meet you again, see and hear you again, and that thought alone.. It frighten me.”

“Wha-”

“It frighten me because I knew that if I saw you again, I would hesitant to kill you!” He almost blurted out, desperately wanting to get it off his chest. Frost jolted slightly at the outburst.

“But.. why?” Frost weakly spoke.

“Because, I… I..”

“Hit, if you need to say something, just say it!”

The Icejin’s impatient burst was the push Hit needed as the assassin turned to face him firmly, making him jump a little, then move back against the bed frame as Hit crawled onto the bed. In an instant, he held himself up with his arm against the bed frame, closing in on Frost until their faces were inches away from each other. Hit could see the fear in his eyes as he loomed over him, but he was sure of what he wanted to say.

“I am infatuated with you.”

The silence felt eternal, only the sound of Frost’s frighten breathing filling the sound around them “W..What?”

“Everything from who you are, your charm, your voice, even your devious, deceitful matter of lying, you think you might have fooled everyone back during that first tournament but I knew who you really were deep inside, don’t believe I didn’t, I simply did not have a reason to bother with you back then, yet somehow I…”

Hit lowered his face as he sighed. Frost finished his thought for him in the form of a question. “So.. you..” A gulp. “Do you.. fancy me?” He felt so juvenile but would be lying if he said he wasn’t curious.

“I have for a while now. And it took me so long to come to terms with it. But yes, Frost.” Hit returned his gaze towards him, a much gentler one as he lifted his hand up to his jawline, his thumb gently touching the Icejin’s chin. “I’ve become infatuated with you, and I do fancy you.”

Frost let himself be touched by the hit man, as he wasn’t hurting him like he had expected. The confession had taken him by surprised, but at least he had the answer he wanted. He felt.. overwhelmed, and nervous all at once, an emotion he hadn’t felt in so many years, only coming close to… the night prior in the alley. Was he suppose to feel honored? Or relieved? Not just yet..

Hit held his chin carefully, looking over at his thumb on his skin, then up towards Frost’s lips, seeing just how close they were from each other. He could still feel how surprisingly soft they were, wanting to lean in once more.. until he remembered what came with his confession.

“However,” with a defeated mental sigh, he lowered his hand. “I do not expect you to feel the same. And I can not force you. Having said that, if you don’t have anywhere else to stay for the time being.. you are free to use this as your refuge.” Hit slowly rose from the bed and started to walk towards the door.

With a blink, Frost found his voice again. “What about my contracts?” Hit halted for a moment. “Even if you don’t take them, someone else will, and what if they find you’re keeping me here? They won’t just come after me, but they’ll come after you. What then?”

Hit did not think twice.

“I’ll keep you safe, Frost.”

A soft voiceless gasp escaped him as he stared at Hit’s build within the dark room. A dim light peered from the balcony’s window, showing a soon-to-be dawn was going to make its appearance.

“If they come to me to get to you… so be it. But rest assure. I do not intent for them to get far.”

With that, Hit stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind him but not enough to lock it. Frost stared at the door until he heard Hit make his way down the hall, looking down at the bed sheets as he relaxed his body. The voice in the back of his mind told him to feel grateful, in-control, even, of his situation. Not only did he have shelter but guaranteed protection, something he would easily and greedily take advantage of.. at least, he would of, had it been some days ago. But there was something looming over him that prevented him from basking in the benefits of his situation and feel in-control, yet he couldn’t quite pinpoint it.

He lifted his fingers to lightly touch his chin, the same spot he had held him. Even for a moment, he had noticed how Hit’s glance looked down to his lips as he held him, focusing on them as if he wanted to kiss them again. The simple thought of the act made Frost shiver.

So why did he feel so disappointed when he left?


End file.
